


Last day of childhood

by letuslovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuslovelarry/pseuds/letuslovelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a daugther. She gets her first period and they'll have to handle that the best way they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last day of childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt, sorry I took so long. I was so sick! Enjoy!

"Good morning, sunhine"

"Good morning, darling"

Louis and Harry wake up like this everyday for the last fifteen years. They're face to face in bed. Louis is awake but he keeps his eyes closed, deeply breathing and enjoying the moment. Harry is looking at Louis, admiring his eyelashes falling perfectly right under his closed eyes. Harry caresses Louis' cheek with one hand and his husband smiles in return, his eyes still closed.

"Aren't you going to get up, light of my life?' Harry asks gently, still caressing Louis' cheek

'Not after last night, no" Louis says with a tiny smile "I wanna stay in bed all day. I think you broke me" Now he is really laughing. Harry smiles. His heart is warm right now. Louis is so beautiful! Even in the morning. His smile with closed eyes are making Harry love him even more, if that is possible.

"You asked for it, Lou" He is now with his hands on Louis' hair, so soft it looks like Harry is holding a cloud "But do I have to rememeber you we have a daugther that will probably be awake very soon?" He checks the watch on the bedside table "It's already nine o'clock. Thank God it's saturday"

Louis open his eyes. He grabs Harry's hand, holding it now against his heart.

"Johanne" He says "Our daugther. It's been twelve years and I'm still not used to it. I love how that sounds. " Louis has the biggest smile on his face.

"Me too, my love" Harry agrees "So long we waited and now it's been almost twelve years since we picked her at that maternity hospital. She was just a few weeks old, so tiny! I remember I was so afraid to have her in my arms. I always felt like I could break her."

"We've come a long way, indeed." Louis says and closes his eyes again. He turns his back to Harry and gets closer so they can cuddle. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' chest and his chin is comfortably resting above Louis' head. Just like pieces of a puzzle.

The moment doesn't take too long because their daugther knocks on their door. She looks a bit terrified.

"Daddy? Papa?" 

They weren't aware she was standing right there on the door so they were surprised. Harry sat on the bed and Louis looked at her.

"Yes, darling?" Louis says

"I think I'm going to die" she has tears in her eyes.

"Why would you say that, baby?" Harry asks "Did you have a nightmare? Come here, come lie with us" he pats the bed at Louis' side.

"No, papa" she really looks like she had a nightmare. Harry can bet she just got out of bed "I mean it. I'm going to die. I woke up then went to the bathroom because I needed to pee. Then I saw I'm bleeding and now it won't stop" she pauses for a second "I don't want to die, papa" now she is really crying.

Is Louis' turn to stand up. He looks at Harry and they have a silent conversation. They're just looking at each other but it's like they know what they mean with those stares.

_"Oh no, Harry"_

_"Yes, Lou, the day has come"_

_"Oh no, no, no, Harry. I'm not ready"_

_"We have to be ready for her. Look how desperate she is. Go talk to her, Louis"_

_"No, I can't. You go"_

After a few seconds of the stare contest, they decide Harry is the one to talk first.

"Johanne, I want you to come here" he says, standing his hands to her. She goes, reluctantly. "We need to talk about a few things"

"Okay, I'm going to call Lou." Louis says and Harry notices he is totally freaking out.

"Lou who?"

"Teasdale, of course! Who else?!" Louis is putting a shirt "She has Lux, she can say what we should do"

"Louis, Lux is now a grown up woman. I don't think Lou will help us that much" Harry says.

"I'll try" Louis yells through the door from where he left a few seconds ago to grab his phone.

Harry and Johanne are now alone and he notices her hands are shaking.

"Listen, babe" he wipes her tears off with his hands "You're not going to die." She stops crying and looks at Harry.

"Do you promise?" she asks in a low tone.

"I promise." Harry says as he hugs her. "Listen" he feels lost right now. Maybe it's a good thing that Louis decided to call Lou. She would know what to do. But Harry is Jo's father so he has to try. "In school, maybe in your science class, didn't your teacher ever talked about what happens to girls... when they hit puberty?"

Johanne looks confused but she is trying to remember if that happened. Harry helps her out. "They... bleed." he says.

Her face lightens up as if she just remembered everything. Then her cheeks turn red, probably embarrassed.

"Oh my god" she says and her mouth opens up forming a "O" "I thought... my teacher said... the books said... it only happens when you're fourteen! I'm only twelve! I still have two more years to go! Everything is wrong!" Harry can see she has a lot of emotions floating in her chest right now.

Louis comes back and Harry sighs. He gives his husband a deadly look that means "can you please help me out here??!" Louis smiles as if apologizing.

"I overheard you guys" Louis says as he sits in the bed, beside Harry. Johanne is now in front of them, her eyes goes from Harry to Louis and back "My little lady, this is not something people can say the exact date that it's going to happen. They just speculate this kind of thing. Your teacher meant that most of the girls bleed when they're fourteen but that isn't a rule for everybody"

She seems more calm now that she is finally understanding she isn't going to die.

 "So, what do I have to do to make this stop?" She is looking at Louis and he has to answer that. He clears his throat.

"It won't stop for another three or four days" he manages to say.

"DO YOU MEAN I WILL BLEED FOR FOUR MORE DAYS?" she says "I AM SO GOING TO DIE"

Harry pulls her closer, making her look in his eyes.

"You're not going to die, remember I promised? Don't you trust me?" She nods "So, there's no reason for you to be crying, my love" he says and kisses her cheek.

Someone rings the doorbell.

"Finally!" Louis says while running to open the door. It's Lou Teasdale.

"Don't worry, your savior is here" Lou says and Louis rushes her into the house.

They enter in the couple's bedroom and Harry is still hugging a very confused Johanne.

"Hey, J" Lou says "I heard my favorite niece is now a young woman" 

Johanne let go of Harry's arm to hug Lou. Harry pats the bed beside him while looking at Louis. He needs his husband right beside him right now. Louis sits as they hold hands.

"Well, well" Lou says "You boys will wait us right here. And you, little bee, will come to the bathroom with me. We need to talk about a thing or two" 

Lou and Johanne walk out the bedroom. Harry looks at Louis, who is biting his nails.

"We were supposed to be ready for this day Harry." He says "It was a disaster, to say the least" he looks down

"Hey, love" Harry puts his hand on Louis' chin so he will look at his eyes "We did it fine. We're not bad parents just because of that. How were we supposed to know this was going to happen today? We couldn't. I think we did a great job and it's better if Lou talks to her about this because she would know how their body feels with the changes that are going to happen"

Louis nods and Harry hugs him. They stay like this for a while.

"You're extremely silent, Louis" Harry let go of the hug

"I... I was just thinking." He tries to say "Our girl is growing up, Harold. She was just a baby yesterday and now she is twelve and everything is happening so fast. Next time I wake up I'll be on a tuxedo, ready to her wedding."

"Woah, Lou" Harry smiles "She just got her period and you're talking about her wedding?" he knows Louis is serious so he wants to comfort him "She will grow old, yes. But we still have plenty of time with her so let's enjoy every single moment of it being the best parents we can be."

"I know, Harry" Louis tries to smile "I think... I guess I'm just afraid of getting old. I mean, not too long ago we were on a boyband and now, after all we've been through, we're here, settled down, with each other, with our daugther. I'm just afraid of when it's all over. Sorry, I'm just a silly man, you know that."

"You are a silly man." Harry agrees "You have always been. But you're mine. You were my silly boy in suspenders, you were my silly men growing up a beard, you're my silly man right now and you'll be my silly man till the day I'm no longer here. Isn't that enough?"

Louis looks right into Harry's eyes. Those green eyes that made him fall in love so many years ago. Now there's crinkles by those eyes and dark circles of many sleepless nights, but Harry is still beautiful and his eyes still have the power of making Louis have a meltdown.

"It's more than enough, Harry" he says and kisses him.

It was one of those breath taking kisses. Even if they were with each other for so long now, everytime they kissed it seemed  to be the first time.  
They were kissing so passionate they didn't even notice when Lou and Johanne came back.

"Oh wait, I'm having a dejavu" Lou says, making them let go of the kiss "It's 2013 again and I'm on the One Direction tour bus?"

"You've always been so funny, Lou" Louis rolls his eyes

The all laugh.

"So, is everything okay?" Harry says looking at Johanne

"Yes" she says and now she seems confident "Lou told me what do to and she gave me some pills because she said I should expect cramps."

"Welcome to my world, J" Lou says "Well, I have to go now. Lux wants to borrow my car to go out with some friends today"

"Okay, thank you so much!" Louis says "I don't know what we would do without you, Lou. Say hi to Lux for us" 

"I will" Lou says "I know where the door is. Don't bother" and she leaves

**_**Later that day**_ **

"Such a long day today!" Louis just jumped in the bed, emotionally and physically  tired. 

"Tell me about it" Harry agrees, laying on his side

They were back cuddling, both tired for any action tonight. Someone knocks on the bedroom's door. It was Johanne, of course.

"Are you okay, darling?" Louis asks

"The cramps are here, daddy" she says

"Have you take your pills already?" Harry asks and she nods "Then come lie with us tonight, you don't have to go through this alone."

They make room for her to join them. Louis is on the left side of the bed, Johanne in the middle and Harry on the right side.

"I'm glad we have aunt Lou" Johanne says out of the blue. Louis and Harry have no idea what to say. 

"Do you miss having a mom? Like the other girls?" It's Louis who asks the question they both had in mind the whole day.

"Oh no, no, no." She seems decided "I didn't mean it this way. I mean, I'm glad we have aunt Lou but I love having two dads. It makes me feel special" she smiles

They both smile too. They were so relieved. They never had doubts about wanting a daugther but they never really asked how she felt about it. Today was the perfect day to come up with it.

"I love you both." she says

"We love you too" they say at the same time

"Can I pretend to be your baby for just one more night so you'll sing me to sleep?" she asks

"Even if you're forty, married and with kids, you'll always be our baby." Harry says and he means it

"Even when you don't want to, you'll be our baby" Louis jokes

They laugh. Harry and Louis start to sing for their daugther. It's one of their songs. Their voices fit perfectly and it brings peace to Johanne. She falls asleep in the second song.   
Harry is looking at Louis' eyes, above Johanne's head. They stare at each other for a long time. Having another silent conversation, this one is pure and genuine love. They feel like everything is where it has to be in that moment. They're with their daugther, in their bed, their house. Nothing in the world could compare what they were feeling right now.

"I love you" Harry whispers

"I love you too" Louis whispers back

They both smile and fall asleep.


End file.
